1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for use during emergencies in attempting to free trapped victims from automobiles and the like after an accident or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, devices have been developed for aid in freeing victims of vehicular accidents and the like. See, for example, Bailey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,918 which discloses an apparatus for cutting sheet metal or the like under emergency conditions. The Bailey et al. apparatus includes a bar having a pry surface and a cutting blade on one end thereof and a cylinder reciprocally slidable on the other end thereof. In operation, the point of the cutting blade and the pry surface are rested on the sheet metal to be cut. The cylinder is then extended (i.e., slid away from the cutting blade and pry surface) and then forceably slid in the direction of the cutting blade so as to drive the point of the cutting blade through the sheet metal when the cylinder engages a corresponding stop on the bar. Cutting of the sheet metal is then accomplished by rocking the bar, using the pry surface as a fulcrum. The Bailey et al metal cutting apparatus does not disclose or suggest the present invention.
Applicant is aware of the following patents which may be of interest: Grogan, U.S. Pat. No. 1,045,396; Gartland, U.S. Pat. No. 1,163,230; Cullen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,230,376; Stoner, U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,259; Ziaylek, U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,430; and Eimmerman, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 153,776. None of these patents disclose or suggest the present invention.